This disclosure relates generally to a system and method of use of gyroscopic forces on animal equilibrium. Animal training systems are well known and the mechanics and use of gyroscopic forces are also well known. However, the combination and use of these arts are as yet unexplored as herein disclosed.
An example of an animal training system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,477. In that patent application, Mr. Richardson quoted Mr. John Solomon Rarey (a horse trainer of the 19th century) who said: “The horse is so constituted by nature that he will not offer resistance to any demand made of him which he fully comprehends . . . . That we can, in compliance with the laws of his nature, by which he examines all things new to him, take any object, however frightful, around, or on him that does not inflict pain, without causing him to fear.”
None of the prior inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Thus, a system and method of use of gyroscopic forces on animal equilibrium is desirable.